Fractured Empathy
by SenoritaDeLaNieve
Summary: Commander Sarah Palmer, strongest of all SPARTAN IV's... save for one. SPARTAN BAILEY, SR83, steals her way to the position once held by Palmer. Stealing positions and a heart along the way. Anger, betrayal, danger, romance. Commander Palmer comes to terms with Love, and that it is surprisingly easy to mistake for Loathing.


**INFINITY WAR GAMES  
DATE: 04/09/2559  
TIME: 17:00 HOURS  
SIM TYPE: Slayer  
TEAMS:  
RED: SPARTAN SARAH PALMER  
BLUE: SPARTAN ARIANNA BAILEY.  
ENDING SCORE: R:0 B:1**

The blow struck her like a hammer to the chest, and she had just enough time to draw in a breath before she was hit again, this time by a roundhouse kick to he head. She sprawled to the floor, looking up at her assailant. It was HER. She rolled to the side, dodging the knife that impacted where she was not seconds before. She kicked the had and the knife skittered away over the hard metal floor. She drew her legs to her chest and jumped up, quickly blocking a punch that would have her helmet off. She countered with her own series of hits, each almost effortlessly blocked by her "enemy". She saw another kick coming and ducked just as the foot sailed over her head.

Taking her opportunity, she tackled the SPARTAN to the floor and raised her own knife, only to have it knocked away by the arms she hadn't pinned. The SPARTAN drew her legs up to deliver a swift kick to the stomach, sending Palmer back into the central point of the map. She hit the wall with an audible grunt and ducked as a punch sailed at her, only to impact the metal and emit a sound like a gong. The metal dented around the fist and Palmer struck the SPARTAN in the back and kicked her into the wall.

The SPARTAN grunted with annoyance and turned, swinging a wild blow that caught Palmer off guard, hitting her away onto one of four elevated points. Her helmet sprung off due to the force of the blow and sailed away over the railings. Her red hair hung loose around her face and she watched the enemy SPARTAN, red armor glinting in the artificial sunlight. The SPARTAN stood up straight and brought her hands to her own Venator Helmet. The locks around it hissed and the helmet was lifted off of the SPARTAN's head. She held it next to one hip and a smug smile graced her face. Short silver locks of hair framed her face, catching the sunlight more so than the armor.

"Well well, is the commander losing her touch?" she asked, and Palmer all but growled, launching herself at the SPARTAN, who she had recognized as Arianna. Arianna threw her helmet at the commander, who rolled underneath and came up swinging, the first few blows being blocked, the last couple landing their marks on her enemy's face. She felt the satisfying smacks and allowed herself a private, victorious grin as the next few hits had Arianna on her knees. Palmer stepped away as Arianna wiped her face, looking at her hand which as now tainted a deep crimson. Arianna looked up at Palmer, a trail of blood leaving her mouth.

Palmer made no witty retort, mostly because she didn't have time to, as the SPARTAN, in a fit of rage used a Thruster pack to get closer than she could normally in a matter of seconds, tackling Palmer and sending them both down one level, through a gap between the central platform and the one that lead to a ramp.

Palmer landed the hardest, felt ribs crack, the half tonne of pure rage landing on top of her helping that. She instinctively covered her face, opening up her midsection, the part just wounded, for a brutal assault. Punches landed and broke the cracked rib, knocking the wind from Palmer. Defeated, she was glad when the assault stopped, only to watch as Arianna took out a pistol, customized with a skin only available to those who had completed the Operator Course.

She watched the shining barrel come into line with her head, the smile returning to Arianna's face as she squeezed the trigger. The round left the barrel and impacted Palmer's un-shielded head.

The environment faded away, replaced by blackness that lasted for all of ten seconds as Palmer opened her eyes to see the metal ceiling of the War Games deck. She immediately sat up ad the sensors tore away from her armor ports. She ripped off the others angrily, despite protests from the scientists and looked over at Arianna's station, who was calmly stepping down fro the SimPod and smiling at her. Palmer huffed and stood up, walking out of her station and out of the War Games Sim Room.

She stepped into the changing rooms and took of the SPI armor used exclusively for War Games, setting it on the bench. She sighed and stretched her muscles, the form-fitting latex suit she wore underneath the armor glinting in the luminescence from overhead. She sighed and leaned on her locker.

The door opened and she stood up, looking towards it to see Arianna stepping into the room. She sighed and looked back to the locker, getting out a loose-fitting set of Naval Fatigues to get her to the Fitting Deck. She slammed her locker after she was dressed and turned to Arianna, who was already changed, and watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" the Commander snapped, and Arianna shrugged.

"Just wondering how long you're gonna be mad for this time." she said with that goddamn grin. Palmer gritted her teeth and stormed out of the changing room, leaving Arianna to muse over just how good the CO had looked in that latex...

She stood and chuckled to herself, taking off the cheaper SPI armour reserved only for War Games and new recruits, admiring herself in the reflective surface of the lockers as she reached for her own uniform. The doors to the changing rooms opened and in walked JET SQUAD, a group of female SPARTANS renowned for their ferocity and for the fact that there were no men in their squad. She eyed them up and down cautiously.

The leader; a slim yet toned Rank 56 by the name of Michelle Goldsmith, walked over to her locker, which happened to be beside Arianna's. The rest of JET took their places around the room. Arianna used to be with JET, but was moved to COBRA after a "disagreement" with the very SPARTAN who now stood next to her. She promptly got dressed in her formal attire, but sighed when she saw the other SPARTAN shift and lean on the locker.

"So I heard you and the CO got a bit personal in the last session. You realize in Elimination it's not meant to be you versus one other just to get some alone time?" she snidely asked, and Arianna ignored it. Thinking about the fact that she could all but shatter the woman's jaw with a flick of her wrist gave her comfort. It would also get her demoted by 10 ranks, and, being an 82 herself she wasn't down for that. That meant a whole training course wasted.

The rest of JET giggled slightly at their leader's antics, so she continued.

"Oh wait, that's right, you _asked_ her for the little 1 v 1, so she booked a private map all to yourselves, isn't that sweet girls?" she turned to her lackeys, or minions as Arianna thought of them, who shared her chuckling. The SPARTAN lent a bit closer, dropping her tone to a sultry whisper as Arianna clasped her Silver 83 on the collar of her dress.

"I could schedule some alone time for us" she said, and Arianna quickly slammed her door, picking up the SPI armor and placing it in "Processing" she walked out of the door, ignoring the gaffaws from JET as she walked. After that what she needed was a soak in her bathtub. Too bad she was 7230 Lightyears from her home on Earth and all she had was a shower.

She sighed and walked to the elevator, pressing the button for the Crew Decks. She stood at attention in the elevator until someone else jogged in, barely giving her any notice. Clad in Scout armor with a pistol holstered at her side, was Commander Palmer herself. Unsure of whether or not she should say anything, Arianna remained silent as the Commander pressed a button with her gauntleted hand.

"Engine Room" she barked, and the computer beeped, heading upwards and away from the Engine room first. Arianna cleared her throat, deciding that saying something now would be more appropriate than going the whole awkward Elevator ride with her.

"Afternoon Commander" she said, and Palmer turned, then groaned.

"Thought I got rid of you on the War Games deck" she stated, and Arianna chuckled. Palmer did not.

"Well I do need to get back to my quarters before my guard shift at the Armory" she said with a smirk. Palmer turned and stood at rigid attention. A moment of silence punctuated only by the constant whirring of the elevator as it sped through the decks.

Arianna sighed. "Listen, Commander, it was just a simuation, you shouldn't..." she began, but was cut off by Palmer turning, her face staying calm but her deep brown eyes betrayed er anger. Her face held a dangerous beauty and lethal grace that she had seen during their little Sojourn on the War Games deck,

"Just a Simulation?! No no no, the FLOOD matches are just simulations, capture the flag is JUST A SIMULATION!" she had stepped closer, but Arianna held her ground, even after Palmer got to within inches of her face, her volume not decreasing. "THAT" she continued "Was a session of hand to hand combat that I failed." her voice faltered, and for a brief second, Arianna thought she saw a glimpse of someone other than a Commanding Officer underneath the bravado.

"The fact is, you beat me. And to have that happen after..." she stopped, catching herself, but Arianna finished for her.

"To have me; a rookie who sailed through the ranks quicker than any other Spartan, to be the definition of Lone Wolf, beat you after you worked so hard to get where you are now is daunting. Am I right?" she asked, and the Commander all but growled, opening her mouth, only to be cut off by the doors opening on the Residential Lower Deck. Arianna smiled a kind smile before pushing past and walking out towards her quarters.

Palmer watched her go, her last view being her knowing eyes framed by silver curtain of hair watch her with almost a sympathetic gaze. That burned through Palmer like a plasma bolt to the soul. She furrowed her brow in anger and punched the metal next to the console. The metal crumpled, exposing the wiring beneath as she sailed down to the Engine Room.

She sighed and rested her head on the doors, remembering the very first day Arianna had come to the INFINITY.

_It was an otherwise boring day. She had just scared the wits out of Majestic by showing them up during a combat exercise during a match of Elimination. Their whole fireteam could not best her, and she was feeling smug about herself. She was about to move onto the next fire team when someone caught her eye. A slim figure clad in the black/blue latex, standing at rigid attention while her squad squabbled amongst themselves. Fireteam JET. She pulled up this particular SPARTAN's roster._

_Her eyes widened at the Service Record. 2nd Lieutenant of Harbinger Squad, enlisted 2549 at the age of eighteen. She did not look her age. Promoted 2551 to rank of Staff Sergeant, present at the Battle for New Mombassa, the first and second battle of Earth. Over 400 confirmed Covenant Kills, favoured weapon a BR55HR. She whistled gently. If this SPARTAN was anything like she was back when she was a Marine, the program had earned a valuable asset._

_She hooked her hands behind her back, keeping the pad with this SPARTAN's record on it. Arianna was the first to see the approaching Commander, and instantly knew something about her. The way she surveyed the fireteam with disdain the way her eyes lingered on her Amber, and the way she sized her up as an opponent told her one thing; Commanding Officer._

_"Fireteam JET Commander on deck!" she yelled, and instinctively all of the other members of JET filed into a line as the Commander approached. Palmer had to applaud the marine's quick thinking, dedcing that was why she was 2nd lieutenant in a matter of years._

_She walked up and down the line of SPARTANS and chuckled._

_"Ladies, this is by FAR the WORST fireteam of them all. The fact your associate here managed to save your sorry asses from eighteen laps of the entire SHIP tells me something about the rest of you." she lent close to another SPARTAN._

_"You ladies aren't fit to lick my boots." she chuckled at the SPARTAN's gritted teeth. "Don't believe me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, and the SPARTAN shook her head._

_"Ma'am, no ma'am!" she yelled and Palmer returned it with one of her own._

_"Well then DOUBLE TIME TO THE WAR GAMES RECRUIT! WE'LL TEST THAT SHALL WE? A nice relaxing game of Flood to get the blood pumping" she said with a chuckle, and they all exchanged looks that conveyed confusion. Good._

_"I SAID DOUBLE TIME SPARTANS!"_

At the memory, Palmer couldn't help a smile. The door to the elevator opened and she stepped out into the Engine room. She took an Assault Rifle from a weapon's rack after entering her security clearance and began her shift. Watching the eggheads work was nothing exciting, yet she had time alone with her thoughts here. Normally they would drift to the various Ops on Requiem, but today they were drawn to a certain Silver haired SPARTAN.

She sighed exasperatedly and gazed up into the cavernous room. These sorts of thoughts were another reason she hated Arianna. She had looks, she had skills, skills that surpassed her own, and that irked her. She was busting her ass to break even in those games, and it seems that only with Arianna on her team could she focus enough to do so.

Something wasn't right with that SPARTAN, she felt it in her gut. The butterflies whenever they would make eye contact, or when they were close like in the elevator didn't sit right with her. She never felt this way about anyone else, and that's what frightened her, made her loathe the SPARTAN so very much. She was making her ill. And, while she doubted it was intentional, she still blamed her for everything.


End file.
